Baby Girl
by annamnky
Summary: The life and times of a family of females who have delt with horrible men.. i'm really bad at summories
1. Chap One

Prequil: 

"what the hell is wrong with you?" a yong women shoved the last of the mans belongs in a suitecase, "you get drunk then cheat, with a CHILD on the way!" the women shoved a piece of her black hair behind her ear as she held a suitecase in frount of her. "take it and leave" she point to the door, the drunk man stepes forward, stummbling. you could smell the wiskey on is breath as he graped his wife's chin, "honey i'm the best you going to EVER get" he gripped harder and the women squermed. "the only reson i'm with you is becouse of that baby girl" he tenderly toched the belly as if he were touching a puppy. "get out and NEVER come back!" the man grunted and threw her to the ground, her head hittting the bed stand. the man laughed "injoy your daughter" then left, it was hours before the women woke up.

Baby Girl - Part one threw two

**Five years later: **  
"mooooommmmy!" a young girl with light green eyes and back hair ran to an older woman, "what honey?" the women smiled encoring the memory that pasted each time she saw her child. "Can I bring Brianna to park with us?" the young girl held up a well warn doll, "sure" the girl was about o walk away wean the women said "Jamie put sweater on, it's chilly" Jamie nodded then ran to her room producing a bright white sweater held up for her mothers approval. "That's fine" the young girl's smile grew as she threw it on, ran to the back yard. Only to fall into a huge pile of leaves. Laughing hysterically, the women smiled herself as the phone rang a familiar song that played in the women's head daily, the landlord. "Hello Mr. Freda" the man on the line grunted, "where's the months rent Lauran" Lauran sighed as she pulled the bills out of her purse, looking outside thinking - "there goes are trip Jamie". "I'm waiting" Lauran sighed then spoke "there on there way Harold" the man stared to yell about how she should call him his proper name not Harold. Lauran laughed to herself and put the phone down; he could go on for hours. "Jamie can you came here please?" the girl smiled and ran to her mother, "yes mommy" "honey we can't go to the park today" the look on the child's seemed to mach her mothers, "I have bill to pay. Maybe tomorrow" the girl nodded then left. And sat near the pile of leaves, messing with the warn out doll. "You know Brianna; sometimes I wish mommy didn't have to worry about bills, food or how to keep clothes on me" Jamie messed with a huge button on her sweater, "most of the girls at my school, say there fathers take care of that stuff. That there mothers only provide comfort and protection for there family" Jamie held the doll close the whispered "I don't have a father, he left before I was even born" Jamie wiped a tear from her green eyes. Sighing Lauran picked up the phone again, "the landlord" hung-up – she laughed to herself. The thought "the bills can wait a day, if Mr. Harold wanted them now he would be here. And" the women smiled as she looked threw out her house looking of the "land lord", "he is no were to be seen. Good." "Jamie, get better shoes on. Were leaving now" Jamie looked up at her mom then ran into her room throwing Brianna on her bed. "I'm ready mommy!" Jamie screamed then entered the kitchen where her moms stood, "good, now let's go!" and with both mother and daughter ran down the street.

**Ten years later:**  
"Jamie!" Lauran screamed as her ten year old daughter choose what style of clothing she wanted for her first day of third grade, "mom, calm down I'm almost done" Jamie smiled to herself, "it was always fun to go clothes shopping with mom." Jamie laughed as she produced Brianna form her pocket, "so Brianna what do you think?" Jamie sat the doll on the bench, "this top with those jeans or this top" Jamie pulled a top from underneath a pile of clothes "with those jeans" with one look she had her answer. "Thank you Brianna" Jamie grasped her clothes and exited the changing room, "all done?" Lauran asked hoping her daughter would say yes, she had bills to pay and a doctor's visit to go to. "All in the same day" Lauran mumbled to herself as Jamie nodded "yes mom I'm done" Jamie held up a wide assortment of tops and pants. "And there all within budget" Lauran laughed "they better be" then pushed her daughter in the direction on the exit and checkout, "ok what's next?" Jamie shoved the clothes in the back seat then buckled her seatbelt, "well we have the doctor's for your cheek up, the house for pills, the school supplies store for your school supplies and then the grocery store for food" Lauran looked at her daughter just in time to catch the eye roll, "Jamie don't" "we have a lot of stuff to do today and so no attitude, got it?" Lauran started the car and was bout to pull out wean Jamie exited the car and started walking home. "Jamie get in here!" Lauran stopped the car and Jamie contuied to walk home, "Jamie Alex!" Lauran griped her daughters arm and pulled her to the car, "you will never do that again, you will behave today. You will act like you want to go to the places we have to go to today – got it young lady?" Lauran climbed into the car after outing Jamie in the back seat, Jamie nodded "yes mom". Then mumbled to Brianna "I rember the good days wean it was just me and mom, how almost everyday we would go to the park and pull little pranks on Mr. Freda." "Now mom's mad all the time, I guess it's partly my fault for giving her all this stress." Jamie wiped a tear that traveled down her cheek, Lauran sighed internality thinking "it's not all your fault Jamie, It's mine. We never do what we usually do, go to the park, play games and have piles of leaves in our yard to jump into" Lauran sighed again "Jamie how about wean we go home we pile al the leaves together and jump in them?" Jamie smiled "yah, mom that sounds like fun" they both laughed.


	2. Chap Two

**Thirteen years later:**  
"Hey mom?" Jamie exited the hallway wearing a very short skirt and a lacey tang top, "no" Lauran smiled as she turned a page of her newspaper. "But mom!" Jamie was stunned, "she hadn't even looked at me and she said no, I could be warring a short sleeved shirt and jeans" Jamie said too herself Lauran put down the newspaper and smiled "Jamie give me one good reason why I should let you wear that out of this house, and I might let you keep it one" Jamie's smile grew as she thought of reasons. "That don't start with "because I'm thirteen", Jamie's smile faded a bit, then brightened again, "because you LOVE me" Jamie wrapped her arm around Lauran and gave her a peck on the cheek, "fine go" Lauran couldn't help but laugh at how her daughter came up with that. "well it's just-" Lauran was about to pick up Brianna wean Jamie come back inside and grabbed the doll, then smiled "sorry mom" then ran back outside." Lauran laughed "she loves that doll", the phone rang "hello?" Lauran held the phone next to her ear by her shoulder as she got caught up on the dishes. "Hello baby" the phone dropped form her shoulder and on the floor, "hell..o max" Lauran studderd as she sat down. "So baby, how are you?" max slow smile, even without being seen made Lauran shudder "I'm" she gulped "I'm fine max, how are you?" "I'm pissed off Lauran; you took my baby girl from me. What did you name her anyway?" max spit could be felt by the phone Lauran tried to think of any reason why he would want Jamie now. "She died, it's was a still birth" max laughed "your lying to me baby" Lauran gulped "max leave her alone, she has no desire to see you or to know you. Stay away from MY daughter" Lauran hung-up the phone, her hand fell to her arms as she cried. She stayed like that till Jamie came home, "mom? Mom? Mom!" Jamie dropped her book bag and went to her mom's side, "mom are you hurt? Should I get Mrs. Meet? Mom, answer me!" Jamie pulled out Brianna from her pocket and put it in Lauran's hands. "Mom?" Jamie was about to cry "mommy?" Jamie cried into her mother's shoulder just as Lauran head shot up, then lowered "honey?" Lauran touched Jamie's back hair which was tied into a tight bun, something she didn't notice this Moring. "Mom?" Jamie looked up then hugged Lauran "mom!". "How was your day Jamie?" Lauran pulled her daughter off; Jamie wiped a tear off her cheek then picked up Brianna, "wonderful thanks to you letting me wear this today" Jamie twirled in the kitchen almost hitting a wall. "Should I ask why?" Lauran pulled Jamie away form the wall just in time, Jamie blushed, "it's for this boy – his name is" Jamie sat down sat down still blushing "his name is Dylan" Lauran smiled "ahh, Dylan. Strong name" Lauran laughed as Jamie turned white, "how old is he Jamie?" Jamie turned more pale, "fifteen" Jamie smiled weakly as Lauran shook her head. "Ok, fine" Lauran said making her daughter gasp "you accept?" Jamie spoke slowly "you don't object to me dating a person two years older then me?" Jamie felt Lauran's head "you no sick are you?" Lauran laughed "I'm not sick, as long as you behave yourself and keep your grades up – you can date him" Jamie jumped with glee then hugged her mother. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" then Jamie ran to her room almost forgetting Brianna. Sat on her bed and told Brianna everything.

**Sixteen years later: **  
"Jamie! Phone!" Lauran screamed as she contuied to integrate Jamie's boyfriend, Jamie walked in at just the right time. "Mom, leave him alone." Jamie pulled the phone out of her mother's hand, "Jamie, don't be on the phone al night. You have a project due tomorrow" Lauran saw Jamie nodded then close her door. Jamie sat on her bed as Dylan explain what her mom asked him, she picked up Brianna and set her on her bed "jam? Jam? Are you lisouning to me? Or are you playing with your DOLL again? Jamie you need to stop with that, that THING" Dylan sounded discussed, "Dylan I've had her since I was little, there's no way I'm giving her up" Dylan laughed. "What if I told you that the doll you just put away wasn't your doll?" Jamie's eye's widened the quickly looked at Brianna, he was right. "Dylan! Dylan please don't hurt her!" Jamie screamed into the phone, tears streaming down her face. "Then stop being obsessed with her" Jamie nodded "Jamie!?" Dylan screamed into the phone "answer me!" Jamie's voice left her as she quietly said yes. "Good" Dylan dropped the doll to the ground and stepped on it "see you tomorrow" Dylan hung up, after that Jamie passed out. Not from exashton, but from her doll Brianna. "Jamie?" Lauran knocked on Jamie's door, "honey, I've got your dinner. Honey did you have a fight with Dylan again?" Lauran was racking her brain with reasons why Jamie wouldn't come to her door, "Jamie, is it because of Brianna?" this made Jamie come to the door, "yes. Mom can I go find her?" Lauran nodded, and then touched Jamie's head. "Yah go ahead. I'll call you in sick tomarow" then kissed Jamie's head. Once Jamie was gone Lauran thought of all the times that she would talk to Brianna during Jamie's pregnancy. How she would help Lauran with how bad max got wean drunk and how comforting she would be to Jamie wean she was fussy in Lauran's stomach. Now Jamie has her to talk to, Jamie really never had any friends. The only one she had was Brianna. And right now she was all she needed.


	3. Chap Three

**Eighteen years later:**  
"Mom" Jamie touched her mom's shoulder, she was holding Brianna. "Mom?" "Jamie" Lauran hugged her daughter tight, "honey – Jamie – jam your father wants to see you" Lauran sighed then pulled her daughter off of her. "Jamie your father left us wean I was pregnant with you, he got drunk one night and-" Lauran sat Jamie down at the table then sat down herself. "Jamie, your father and I had a fight the night he left, he was drunk and I had just found out he was cheating on me. After I asked him about it he lied, so I packed up his things and told him to leave" Jamie looked up and noticed that Lauran was crying, "mom I don't want to see him, mom?" Jamie touched Lauran's hand, Lauran pulled away. "It's not for you to choose, I'm sorry Jamie. He was a court order to be able to see you, after that since your eighteen you can choose if you still want to see him or not" Lauran patted Jamie's knee, "I know this is hard, but I'm sure ya'll make the right choose" Jamie looked up and smiled "mom, I want to see him onl-" the door bell rang. Both Lauran and Jamie jumped as it opened to a big blond haired man, "Jamie this is your dad – max" Lauran pulled Jamie's hand to get her to stand up and greet her father, "hello Jamie, lets see you have my eye's and chin." Max grasped Jamie gently, Jamie squired and max held tighter, "max let her go" Lauran noticed Jamie's pale completion turning red. "Lauran, shut up" max almost threw Jamie to the ground to hit Lauran, "dad!" Jamie held max's arm as he was about to hit Lauran. "Hello miss Alex, I'm Mr. Padhe. I'm here to supervise this meeting" Jamie dropped her father's arm and stood silent next to her mother, "hello Mr. Pedhe" Lauran held out held and they shook. "Well let's get started, you must be Jamie" Jamie nodded sill next to Lauran, "well Jamie, I'm here to supervise your father's behavior during this meeting. Is it true your eighteen?" once again Jamie nodded, stepping closer to Lauran. "Well Jamie take a seat and you dad will do the same and we can get started, am I right you also what to supervise. For your daughter's well being?" Mr. pedhe opened his folder to cheek, Lauran nodded "I am" she stood next to Jamie. "Well, how about you start Jamie" Jamie nodded looking at Lauran for comfort, Lauran held out Brianna for Jamie to take. "Miss. Alex, Jamie can't have a doll during this meeting. Purr max's request" Jamie looked at her father then said "I'm legally an adult; I request that Brianna is allowed to join for comfort purposes" Jamie sat Brianna on the table to prove her point. "If you say miss. Jamie" Mr. pedhe almost rolled his eyes, Lauran shuffled a laugh. "Now, is it true that wean mom was pregnant with me, you cheated on her" Jamie folded her hands together, and placing them on the table. "Well Jamie, I was not in the right mind wean I cheated on your mother. No I only regret what I've done to you and your mother" max smiled to prove he was sorry, "I don't believe you" Jamie smiled bigger then max. "Miss. Alex control your daughter!" Mr. pedhe shouted, "Why? She's done nothing wrong. All she said was she doesn't believe him" Lauran touched Jamie's hand, "well then, how about we let max continue then" Jamie nodded "well Jamie I would like it if you lived with me, I've herd you don't have any friends-"max's smile grew as Lauran gave max a death look, "and your on your last year of high school, a year or two with your father should do you some good." Max tried to touch Jamie's hand, she pulled away "besides, you would be able to see the real me. Not the one your-" max mumbled curse words before saying "mother has told you". Mr. pedhe nodded "I agree, I think it would be a great thing for you top do miss. Jamie" "I disagree" Jamie smiled sweetly "I will NEVER live with you, I will live with my mom until I'm ready to leave for collage" Jamie stood up then held out her hand, "I believe you've had your visit, now if you would be so kind as to leave" and with that Jamie pushed her father and the court supervisor out the door.

**Twenty seven years later:**  
"I think this one might be the one" Jamie twirled in a one strap dress, the sales lady nodded in agreement. Jamie looked at the spot Lauran should be in and stopped mid twirl. "Can I have a moment alone?" the lady nodded and left Jamie alone. "What do you think Brianna?" Jamie pulled the over warn doll form her purse, Jamie could hear her mother voice telling her to twirl on more time so she could see the back. "Do you think mom will like it?" Jamie looked into Brianna's face and had her answer, Jamie sighed as the lady came back. "Have you made your choose yet?" once herd Jamie hid the doll behind her back, "I have" Jamie nodded then stepped back into the dressing room. The lady whispered in her ear, "I know you have that doll, most young brides like you who are buying a dress without there mother's usually have some sort of comfort thing with them." The lady helped Jamie out of the dress. "May I see your doll?" Jamie looked at Brianna then handed the lady the doll, "it looks worn. And old, you've had this since you were a baby didn't you?" the lady's smile reminded Jamie of her mother. "Before that even, my mom had her first. She-" Jamie pointed to the doll, "was a baby shower gift, my mom got for herself, I've been told wean she first held it I calmed down suddenly" Jamie pulled her t - shirt back on then contuied. "So she bought it and I've had it ever sense" the lady's smiled warmed Jamie as she handed back the doll, "well enjoy your dress and your doll" Jamie nodded then left he store. Once home Jamie hid her gown to be her drunk and clumsy fiancée couldn't find it, "Jamie!" soon to be father in-law called for her. He was ten pounds over weight and refused to move form his rusty green chair, "you called dad?" Jamie put her apron back on. "Yes I called you, who else in this house are named Jamie?" he pulled Jamie by her arm to ask for what he wanted, "Jamie I want a roast beef sandwich, without crusts and an ice cold root beer. And after that I want an ice cream Sunday" Jamie nodded and the soon to be father in-law still hadn't let go, "oh and don't forget the ketchup" he let go and Jamie unviable shudder, Jamie cried as she prepared his meal. Thinking about drugging him to death. Then thought better of it, "Jamie, I'm hungry!" the man called. "I'm coming Robert!" yelled as she put the finishing touches on Robert's lunch, "Jamie now!" Robert yelled louder, the noise from his chair made her make the sandwich faster. She was too late. "Jamie wean I say now, I mean NOW!" he grabbed Jamie's arm and threw her to the ground. "I'm sorry father, it won't happen again" Jamie held up her arms so it would block what ever punched the over weight man threw. "Drop your pants" Robert fidgeted with his belt, "father no, please no!" Jamie screamed as she dropped her pants and underwear. It lasted for an hour then Jamie was free to run to her room, 'I hate it here, why did I move from mom? Why?" Jamie cried to her pillow. An hour later her fiancée cam home, "Jamie!" Dylan screamed. "Hello honey" Jamie had a long shirt on, to cover the bruises she got from Robert. "I heard you upset my father?" Dylan tapped his foot as Jamie gave her usual answer, 'it was my fault I didn't make his lunch fast enough" Jamie looked at he floor. "Upstairs" Jamie nodded, they did the something. "Jamie don't upset my father again" wean Dylan exited the room Jamie quietly bust out crying. A week later she married her nightmare.


	4. Chap Four

**Thirty years later part one:**

"I'm pregnant?" Jamie stared the doctor in shock. "I'm what?" the doctor laughed as Jamie touched her stomach, "your about three weeks into your pregnancy, I'm going to need you to take these every day" the doctor handed Jamie vitamins. "I can't be pregnant, I can't" Jamie touched her stomach, "but you are. Jamie" the doctor touched Jamie's hand, she visibly flinched. "Mrs. Crim, you're pregnant. Your baby is not as healthy as it could be. I'm going to need you to talk theses pills every day around noon." Jamie stared as the doctor refused to acknowledge Jamie's words, "your not lisoung to me, I can't be pregnant" Jamie graphed the doctors sleeve as she jumped off the table. "You are Miss" the doctor made Jamie let go, "now take this to the pharmacy and get it filled" the doctor handed Jamie the perception. Jamie stood there gapped mouthed as the doctor patted Jamie's shoulder then left. "Jamie?" Lauran hadn't herd form her daughter in years, well ever since she married Dylan. "Mom I'm-" Jamie gulped telling her mom shouldn't be this hard. Every daughter douse it, why is it hard now? "I know why. I haven't talked to mom in years" Jamie mumbled to herself. "Mom I'm pregnant" Jamie held her breath, for her mother reaction. "You are?" Lauran smiled to herself, a little Jamie around. "I'm three weeks along. Or so the doctor said" Jamie let out her breath slowly, "con you visit me?" Lauran knew the answer "no, I promised Dylan I would be home right after the doctor's visit" Jamie sighed then frowned "I'm sorry mom". Lauran sighed "I know honey, I know you are" if Jamie were younger she would laughed at how her mother made that sound funny. But now Jamie just hopped she could hide the baby from her husband and father in-law. "Well good bye mom" Jamie hung up the phone and looked lovingly at her belly, "It's just me and you baby, me and you". At home:

"Jamie?" Robert called from the living room, his chair moaned as he got up. "Jamie!" Jamie held the table suddenly light headed, "yes Robert?" Jamie was answered by a sudden kick to her leg. "Jamie wares were you?" Robert threatened to smash Jamie's stomach, "no!" Jamie held her stomach "I was at he doctors, Dylan gave me permission" Jamie slowly tried to get up, Robert violently kicked her in the side then left, Jamie laid on the floor till the pain stopped, thinking "we will make it threw this baby, I promise you"

**Seven months later:**

"Rose!" Jamie screamed as she climbed down stairs - hands wrapped around the banister, "Rose, please stop" Jamie tenderly touched her stomach, the baby calmed. "Thank you", "Jamie!" Robert yelled from the living room, his chair creaked as he got up. Jamie held the table and cringed as rose kicked again, "Jamie wear are you going?" Robert grabbed a handful of Jamie's black hair and lifted her up. "Robert please, I have to get to a hospital" Jamie tried to plead but rose kicked. Hard. "Why?" Robert looked at Jamie's belly, "I'm pregnant. And the baby's coming, so if you don't put me down and DRIVE me to the HOSPITAL!" Jamie dug he nails into Robert's wrist, he dropped her. "Fine" Robert grabbed his keys; "thank you" Jamie exited the house with Robert. "I'm calling Dylan" Robert yelled as he pulled out a cell phone, "No, Robert just drive. Or your going to be have a baby in yard" Jamie held her stomach, "I will call him" Robert twisted Jamie's arm till she agreed. "Fine, fine, fine" Jamie almost screamed, once at he hospital Jamie was admitted immedly. "Hello Mrs. Crim" the doctor who told Jamie she was pregnant came in, "doctor, she can't wait any longer." Jamie held the sheets lightly. "Well you're not read-" Jamie threw a pillow at him, holding the sheets so tightly her knuckles turned white. An hour later Jamie could be found in a room with a baby girl, "hello rose" Jamie held a small baby girl, the baby opened her dark green eyes and smiled. "Why hello baby" Jamie touched rose's cheek the baby laughed, the only way this could be ruined was by Dylan and Robert. It was. "Jamie?" Dylan showed fake concern as he tried to get rose out of Jamie's arms. "Dylan leave her alone" Jamie held tighter to rose. "What's her name?" Dylan smiled, 'its rose. Rose Lauran crim" Jamie gulped "she's your daughter", Dylan smiled and Robert closed and locked the door. Dylan gapped Jamie hair and pulled up. "Dylan, dyal-" Robert punched Jamie in the stomach, "rose!" Jamie screamed as they took rose, before they left Dylan hit Jamie with a lunch tray.


	5. Chap Five

**Six years later:**  
A young girl in her room was called downstairs by two men, running down stairs the young girl visibly shook as the two men stood before her, "father, grandfather" the young girl voice no louder then a whisper. "Young lady do you know what time it is?" one of the men stepped closer to the girl casing her to shake "it's two grandfather" the young girl looked at he stove, "and what happens at two?" the other man said with artificial sweetness. The young girl flinched- knowing she in trouble "its lunch time father, I'm sorry I was bus-" one of the men hit her, sending her to the floor. "Now young lady" the older man picked the young girl up by her curly black hair, shoving her to the stove "make us lunch!" they left as the young girl got there lunch ready, crying. "Here's your lunch grandfather" the young girl handed the older man his lunch, "thank you baby" the man kissed her forehead, "and here's your lunch father". The man grunted then shoved her away. The young girl was about to leave wean he said "now rember rose" he got up, hand raised "don't forget our lunch" the father hit the girl and she nodded "yes, father" rose held her cheek as she climbed upstairs. Entered her room, locked the door. Rose then ran to her bed and cried. After about two minutes she could be found on the floor holding a box hidden underneath her floorboards. "Hello Brianna" rose held a warn doll close to her chest, "You know Brianna sometimes I wish I could run away, away from my father, my grandfather. This place" rose looked around her dusty peeling yellow paint, "maybe find my mother, my grandmother" rose held Brianna tighter as she thought of her mother, "why did she let me go?!" rose cried into her knees and Brianna.

**Ten years later:**  
"Father's here's your breakfast" Rose handed Dylan a hot plate of eggs, "and here you go grandfather" Rose also handed Robert a hot plate of eggs. "Umm, father" rose stood by her father, "my teachers coming today to talk about my grades, and ummm. My bruises" rose lifted the bottom of her shirt to show belt size bruises. "tell her were busy" Dylan spit a piece of egg at rose's pale cheek, "I can't father" rose wiped the egg away thinking- I'm getting good grades. And the soon I'm out of here the better. "I have already told her tod-" Dylan got up and removed his belt, "father please not again!" Rose had her arms up for protection, Robert held her down. "You going to give me that attitude again?" Dylan had the belt in the air, "no, no father never" rose's tears left trails down her face, her dark green eyes almost black with fear. "Good" Dylan brought the belt down hard one last time before letting rose go, "no get!" Robert kicked rose's butt to get her out of the room. About an hour later the teacher came, "Mr. Cirm?" an older women knocked on the door as Dylan ran to rose's room, "rose, baby the teachers here" Dylan tried rose's door handle, locked. "Baby" Dylan's fake sweetness forced rose to open her door; she had a long sleeve purple shirt on. To long for the season, "yes father?" rose smiled internally, with the teacher here her father could do NOTHING to her. "Your teachers here, come down please" rose sighed and closed her door following Dylan down stairs. "There you are, miss. Rose" the teacher shook Rose's hand rose smiled "hello Mrs. Yolla" "please have a seat" rose pulled her teacher to the couch. "I hear you're here for my daughter's grades and bruises" Dylan flinched at the word, 'yes, yes. Rose is an exceptionally bright child." Mrs. Yolla smiled at rose, "I believe she should be in a privet school, she needs more then what a public school can give her" Mrs. Yolla pulled forms out of her huge purse "I've sent forms to privet schools in this area, and there quite exited that rose might be joining them" Dylan's face became more strained as Mrs. Yolla contuied to talk about how rose's grades are good enough for privet school, she wasn't going. "Mrs. Yolla I also hear your for rose's bruises?" Robert stepped into the room and sat next to rose. "oh yes, rose seems to have bruises on her body at all times, She gives me the excuses of she fell or she did something wired that day." Mrs. Yolla looked at rose then smiled. "Wean I asked if the bruises were from being punished all the time, rose didn't answer. Dose rose get punished often?" Mrs. Yolla looked at Dylan with concerned eyes, "absolutely not!" Dylan was a master at lying. And rose knew it. "I wouldn't lay an hand on my daughter in that way" Dylan got up an put a comforting hand on rose's shoulder, rose inwardly shuddered at Dylan's touch. 'Well Mr. Crim, I'll leave you the forms for the privet schools that would be ecstatic to take rose. Even with scholarship" Mrs. Yolla winked in rose's direction, rose tried not to cry. The teacher had no idea that rose would NEVER attend that school, "thank you Mrs. Yolla. I'll be sure to think privet school over" Dylan shut he door and threw the privet school papers in the fire place. "Rose I'm going o kill you!" Dylan lunged for rose but rose was faster, until Robert grabbed her. "No let me go!" rose screamed as Dylan and Robert beat her. 'Help me" was the last thing she said that day.


	6. Chap Six

**Thirteen year later:**  
"Brianna?" rose pulled Brianna from underneath her pillow, "there you are" rose laughed at how silly she sounded. Then stopped it, was three in the morning she was dressed in a long sleeve shirt and well worn jeans. "You know Brianna," Rose straitened Brianna's dress. "Even with long sleeves and long jeans you can still see the bruises" rose touched a blackish purple spot on her skin, and then bit her lip – hard. It still hurt. "I'm running away, I found a map in my mother's journal." Rose held up a worn journal, "I'm going to my grandmother's." rose kissed Brianna's head then shoved her into her book bag. Whispering "I'm sorry". Tiptoeing down stairs rose was able to leave the house unnoticed, she didn't stop or talk till she was in the next town, "I made it!" rose almost shouted to Brianna as she sat down a slightly warm bus seat. She could imagine Brianna's smile, "I'm free!" this rose did shout, getting dirty looks from the four people on the bus. "Sorry" rose sat back down, then whispered "I'm free Brianna, free from my father. My grandfather and everyone who hurt me" there was a lady on the bus who herd this and scooted closer to rose, rose flinched. "Young lady, what do you mean you're free?" rose looked at the lady then at her every shrinking town, "I ran away from an abusive father and grandfather" rose stared the lady in the eye. "Oh my! You poor child" the lady hugged rose tightly, "umm, miss can you le-" rose was interrupted "where's your mother?' the lady had rose arms apart holing tightly, rose bit her lip to stop form crying. Not only from the mention of her mother but he was pain of the bruises theis lady touching. "Child are you ok?" the lady let go of rose and rose fake smiled "I'm fine" rose lied and the lady smiled. "Now tell me where's your mother?" rose sighed then explained. "She a banded me" rose dark green eyes teared up "she left me with my father and grandfather wean I was a baby" rose let the tears flow now, they couldn't hurt her now. "Poor baby" the lady touched rose's shoulder and rose leaned into the lady's hand, "you don't have to act concerned" rose pushed the lady's hand off. "Child I'm not acting. I'm comforting you" rose was confused; "you're comforting me?" the lady nodded. Before rose could help herself she jumped into the lady's arms and cried. "Thank you! Thank you!" the lady only smiled and stroked rose's curly black hair just as her mother should, making rose cry more violently. "Young lady were are you going?" the lady asked once rose's sobs turned quite, "I'm going to my grandmothers" rose produced a picture of her mother and grandmother. One look and the lady smiled, it was her. "You lady what's your name?" the older lady smiled interlay. "My name is rose Lauran crim" rose sniffed and wiped her left eye; "well rose I want you to take one look at that picture you have again" the older lady smiled as he bent down to grab Brianna, dusting her off and handing her to rose. Rose did. "You look li-" rose once sad face broke into a smile as she hugged the older lady. "Grandmother!"

**Sixteen years later: **  
"grandmother?" rose dropped her ever- so-heavy book bag and pulled her tiny skirt down. "Rose? Is that you?" the older lady came out of a room covered in paint,"yah it's me" rose took a bite of an apple she got from the kitchen, "how was your first day of PRIVET school?" Lauran smiled and laughed, so did rose. "It was wonderful!" rose spin landing in a chair, Lauran laughed, "Glade to hear, start your homework. We have a busy night tonight" rose looked at her grandmother confused, "get started" Lauran pushed rose to her book bag then to the table. About an hour later, "rose!" rose looked up from the book she was reading, "yes grandmother?" rose slowly walked to wear Lauran was, "get better shoes on." Lauran smiled as rose gave her a confused look, "why?" rose stood in the door way, "because I have surprise for you" rose again was confused. "Rose Lauran crim" Lauran stood and put her hands to her hips, "do as I say" rose nodded "yes grandmother." They walked for about two blocks before Lauran lead rose to a bench, near the park. "Rose" Lauran gripped rose's hand. "Yes" rose smiled at how her grandmother would run her thumb over the top of her hand, back and forth. "Your mother use to love to come here and play on that playground" Lauran pointed to a part of the park, "Lauran?" an older man stood next to Lauran and extended his hand, "why hello Adam" Lauran shook his hand, "and you must be Chris?". The boy about rose's age nodded; "yep" Adam nodded and put his arm around Chris. "Yep this is my grandson. Looks just like his fathers don't he?" Adam's smile was wide as Chris looked at rose. "Well, Chris I would like you to meet my granddaughter rose" Lauran pulled rose up, "it's nice to meet you miss rose" Adam tipped his hat and japed his elbow into Chris's side. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you rose" Chris smiled and shook rose's hand, "all the same to you Mr. Chris" rose smiled as well. "Well, miss Lauran." Adam whispered in Lauran's ear, "I believe we should leave these two alone, what do you think?" Lauran looked at rose, as saw her shudder, "yah lets go". "Ummm, what do you want to do?" Chris looked at the ground there was a bright leaf. "How about we walk around?" rose pulled Chris's arm. "Sure I guess". "What school do you go to?" Chris was still looking at the ground, "I go to saint Joanna's all girl school" rose kicked a rock, it rolled down the road, "you?" Chris sighed. "I go to public school", "I bet that's stupid huh?" rose laughed. "Of course not! I go to an ALL girl's school; you have no idea how many girls in my school wish it was a public school" rose lightly tapped Chris head. He laughed. "I guess your right" rose smiled; "of course I'm right" they laughed. About an hour later it was time to go home. "Well goodbye Chris" rose held out her hand, Chris laughed then kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye Rosie" Chris laughed as rose touched her cheek, blushing. "Goo-goodbye Chris" later that night. "Brianna" rose held Brianna an arm's lengths apart, "I – I – I love Chris" rose laughed, "oh my" rose touched her lips. "Did just say that? What if my father, grandfather find me. What then?" rose jumped on her bed. "great"


	7. Chap Seven

**Seventeen years later:**  
"Grandmother" rose's voice soft, "grandmother?" "Rose what's wrong?" Lauran touched rose's shoulder, making her jump. "Rose what are you doing up so late?" Lauran lead rose to the living room and sat herself down. "I couldn't sleep" rose messed with a black curl that fell in her face, "can you tell me about mother?" rose sat on the floor near Lauran's chair. "Oh homey," Lauran leaned and kissed rose's head. "Of course – what do you want to know?" rose face lit up as of the questions of her childhood came to mind, "why did mother leave me?" "Why did she marry father?" "Why did she just -" rose's face and mind froze. Someone was banging on the door, "rose I want you to hide downstairs in the locked closet". Lauran handed rose a key "hide there and be sure to LOCK yourself in" rose nodded then ran. "Lauran! I know you have her! Open up!" Dylan kicked the door – it fell in. "Dylan! Dylan she not here!" Lauren tried to shove Dylan back outside – he hit her. "Lauran" after falling to the floor Dylan raised Lauren by her nightgown – "tell me were my daughter is or you -" rose stepped out of the darkness. "I'm her father" rose tried not to visibly shake has her father dropped of Lauran, her body lay limp on the floor. "Grandmother!" rose screamed as Dylan threw rose over his shoulder and walked out of the house. In the car:  
"I got a nice boy for you to meet rose" Dylan moved the mirror to look rose in the face, "ok father" rose held in the tear of her grandmother's death. The only family member who wouldn't hurt her is now gone, "his name is Charlie -" Dylan pulled up to a house that was not his "father -" Dylan slapped her "shut up rose" 'this is Charlie's house" Dylan looked at rose's night gown the ripped a huge hole down the side. Rose stood scared and half naked as Dylan threw clothes at her, "put those on" rose nodded and got dressed, rose shivered as a late autumn breeze got under her "even smaller then school" skirt, and "to much showing" top. "You look lovely baby" rose wiped off spit from her cheek, "lets' go" Dylan slapped rose's back to get her moving. "Hello Dylan" a badly bruised women opened the door "hello Katherine" Dylan laughed as Katherine flinched "Adam and Charlie are downstairs" Katherine motioned to the door. "I'll call for you in a minute" Dylan whisper in a horse voice in rose's ear. She shivered. "You must be rose" the badly bruised lady stepped forward and took rose's hand, "I hear you ran away, were do you go?" Katherine eyes spoke of hope. "My grandmother' rose's eyes watered, "but she no longer alive" Katherine's eyes lost there hope and returned to a hopeless sea green. " I'm very sorry" rose could tell the women wanted to hug her but couldn't because of the bruises. "Let me help you" rose got up and headed for the kitchen, grabbing many ingredance. About an hour an hour later rose had re-banged Katherine's bruises and scrapes. "There, in a couple of days all will be clear" rose smiled and Katherine flinched "thank you child" she kissed rose forehead. "Rose!" Dylan screamed, Katherine shoved rose downstairs. "Rose this is Charlie" Dylan pushed rose to the middle of the room Adam got up, to size rose up. "Good size" Adam felt rose's butt "good" rose felt disgusted. "Charlie what do you think?" the young man got up and put his arm around rose's upper chest, "she'll servise" Charlie let go of rose and she almost threw up. "Good, good" Dylan shoved rose in Charlie's direction then left with Adam. "So you rose" Charlie's breath smelt of spoiled eggs, he moved a piece of rose's hair to kiss her lower jaw. "Please leave me alone" rose pushed Charlie off and sat on the couch; she sank three inches Charlie laughed. And sat beside her, "you're cute" Charlie laughed and kissed rose's ear, "can by any chance you stop touching me or kissing me!?" rose shoved Charlie off and ran upstairs, "rose were leaving" Dylan roughly gripped rose's arm causing a bruise. Rose thanked him. "Goodbye Charlie, Katherine, Adam" Dylan threw rose into the car and sped out the driveway

**Twenty years later:**

Three weeks earlier:  
"Hey rose" Chris sighed "the park- sure" Chris nodded, looking up the park rose mentioned. "yah- Friday, ok- hey rose?" Chris could sense the problem in her voice, "are you ok?" "No? Why, rose tell me what's wrong" Chris held the phone tightly. As rose said "I ca- I'm coming" "goodbye Chris" rose sighed then hung up the phone.

Now:  
"Rose" Charlie gripped roses shoulder tightly- "Charlie you're hurting me" rose whispered as a small tear fell from her cheek. Charlie let go and held rose's chin "rose I'm not-" he was interrupted by a young man calling for rose, "rose!" Chris pulled rose into a light hug. She smiled faintly "hello Chris", "rose who is this?" Charlie stabs a finger at Chris. "He's a friend" rose's smile fanshied as he hit her. "Your friend!" rose landed on the leafy ground holding her cheek, Charlie about to kick her until Chris stepped in the way. "move" Charlie got close and lifted Chris off the ground, "Chris!" rose got up and held Charlie's arm., "Charlie no!" he hit her again, sending her to the ground. He dropped Chris and stepped toward rose, "no – this is our fight not hers" Chris steps in Charlie's way "fine" Charlie's smile made Chris flinch – he again gripped Chris shirt. Lifting him from the ground, "we'll play your way" Charlie threw Chris to the ground near rose. Chris got up and wiped his lip – Charlie laughed "you should have stayed on the ground" Charlie punched Chris in the stomach – sending him to the ground again. "Never" Chris stumped as he stood, Charlie kick his legs form underneath him and stood – his foot on Chris shoulder. "You should give up" he spit "I got you to the ground pinned and you've never thrown a punch at me" Charlie moved his foot from Chris's shoulder to the middle of his rib cage – and applied pressure. "give up" Charlie laughed as Chris swarmed under the pressure "no' Chris twisted Charlie's foot, you little-" Charlie shouted as Chris got up and smiled "what you can't take me?" Charlie growled as he walked up to Chris. "You wish" he held by his neck pined to a tree and slowly rising, "Charlie drop him" rose held up a gun. "Ha!" Charlie laughed "shot me – if you have the guts" Charlie drops Chris and his body hits the ground with a sickening thud, "shot me baby" this pushed rose over the edge, she shot three times. "Rose" Chris ran to her side as she clapped to the ground near Charlie's body – sirens could be heard from a distance. People coming close. "Chris are you ok?" he couldn't see her eyes, "I'm fine – but what about you?" rose laughed a real laugh that's been held in for ages. "Never better". About a week later rose's trial - she left free with self defiance, "Chris!' rose ran to him, ending in a huge hug. "rose - I've wanted to give you this for a while" Chris kneeled and opened a dark blue velvet box, "rose Lauran – will you marry m-" rise nodded "but Chris I have something to tell you –"Chris got up with a concerned look, "what?" rose smiled and touched her stomach "I'm pregnant with Charlie's child" Chris's concerned look turned to a smile "boy or girl?" rose smiled now "girl". "Good – I've always wanted a daughter" rose laughed "good".


	8. Chap Eight

**Twenty one years later:**  
In a slightly sunny day a young family could be seen entering a house. "Mommy?" in her fathers arms reached for her mother but was encored, "honey were are you taking us?" the young women's smile told all around that she wasn't going to tell. "shh you two, were almost there" the young women stopped to touch her daughters cheek and calm her, the husband wasn't convinced, "honey why are you leading us –" the man stopped mid sentence to see his wife fall on a certain piece of ground in a dusty unclean kitchen. "Mommy?" the young child fidgeted enough to be put down by her father, ran to her mother worried. Her slightly curly light brown, hair falling from her pony tail. "Elizabeth this is Brianna" the women held up dusty extremely warn doll, parts of her gown missing but easy able to be repaired. "Now Elizabeth I want you to take good care of her," the young lady picked up her daughter. Tapping her on her nose – she giggled "your great grandmother had then your grandmother had her and I had her now y-" Elizabeth finished the sentence "now I get her. Right mommy?" Elizabeth's dark green eyes widened to see her mother's approval. "Your right, do you promise?" the young women held out her picky, Elizabeth did the same. "Good" the young man ticked Elizabeth and kissed the women " I love you rose" they touched foreheads. Elizabeth in the middle, "I love you two Chris" Elizabeth's face broke a smile as she hugged both of her parents "I love you mommy and daddy"

**The end**


End file.
